Education
by ediawe
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de textehexe. Sirius a une idée. Remus a seulement des chiffres dans la tête...


Note d'Ediawé : Cette fic n'est absolument pas à moi : c'est ma petite soeur, qui a la flemme de se créer un compte, qui l'a traduite de l'Allemand.

Disclaimeur : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

_**Bildung**_

_**Humor **_

_**Sirius B. & Remus L**_

_.net/s/3108004/1/Bildung_

**Formation**

« Moony » appelais-je « Moony? Moooooooooony? »

« Soixante-quatre, vingt-cinq, cinq vingt-trois » dit-il sans lever les yeux. J'en suis sur il attend que je vienne le délivrer de son travail paralysant. Budgets. Extrait de compte. Bah.

« Moooooony-Loooooony-Moooooony » insistais-je. Il eut l'air contrarié

« Quatre-vingt six » dit-il « et mets toi le journal sur ta bouche, Pad. »

« chcuge-moi »m'excusais-je en faisant ce qu'il dit « Stupide habitude. Je voulais seulement te l'apporter. Ton journal. »

« Ce n'est pas mon journal mais les annonces locales » dit-il après un rapide regard à la chose froissée que je lui avais renvoyée. Elle avait une tâche un peu humide et une trace de dent. J'eus un peu honte.

« On pourrait quand même y trouver des choses intéressantes » je profite de la petite étincelle de l'attention, qu'il me donne.

« Raconte moi ça plus tard » dit-il « Lequel de vous à retirer 200€ ? Maintenant nous sommes dans le rouge. »

« Vraiment ? »Dis-je « Combien ? »

« 87 centimes » dit-il « Ca coûtait les intérêts débiteurs et en plus j'aimerais savoir où est allé cet argent. »

Je décidais de lui parler d'autre chose que mon nouveau Jeans qui accentuait incroyablement avantageusement ma moitié arrière. Il avait la tête trop remplie et pourrait ne pas bien se réjouir pour moi du tout. Retour au sujet.

« Tu ne pense pas » dis-je en froissant le journal « que l'éducation est indispensable »

« Quoi ? »dit-il « naturellement »

« Et que personne ne empêcher quelqu'un de s'instruire ? »

« Veux tu que je te prête un livre » demanda-t-il « tu sais pourtant que tu peux en prendre quand tu veux »

« Moony, dis-je choqué « tu arrive aux idées. Vraiment. »

« Pads »dit-il en prenant sa tête dans ses mains « dit simplement ce que tu veux, ok ? »

Finalement il a comprit que je suis venu le délivrer de ses extraits de comptes. Ca dure parfois drôlement longtemps. Mon Moony perplexe.

« J'ai donc une raison de m'instruire : j'ai l'esprit clair. J'ai eu certificat de fin d'année 2èmemeilleuretdemi. (1) »

« 2èmemeilleuretdemi ne va pas et ce n'est pas un mot »dit-il

« Ca l'est tout de même » dis-je « Tu étais le meilleurs de la classe et James et moi nous nous étions partagé la 2ème place. »

« Seulement dans ta mémoire glorificatrice » répondit Remus « Mais peu importe. Quel est genre d'éducation qui te ferait plaisir ? »

« Merci pour la réplique. Je le regarde d'un air rayonnant et indique avec l'index une annonce. Il regarda, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et secoua la tête.

« Tu veux me mener en bateau ? demanda-t-il

« Non »m'indignais-je

« C'est une école pour chien » répondit-il

« Exact » dis-je « n'ais-je pas le droit à l'éducation ? »

« Là-bas il n'y que des chiens mal élevé »dit Remus

« Je peux le devenir si nécessaire » assurais-je avec zèle « Je peux mordre le canapé ou tes chaussures si ça peut t'aider »

« Ca t'aidera à aller habiter dans le garage »dit-il « et maintenant laisse moi compter ici, s'il te plait. »

« Moony »dis-je « Moooooony. Commence par venir. Ce sera un vrai plaisir. Là-bas, ils ont des agrès et des cabanes de toutes les couleurs et des jouets. Je l'ais vu à la télé. Tu ne penses pas que nous devrions nous accorder une activité commune ? »

« Je n'irais pas avec toi dans un endroit pour chien » dit-il

« Mais pourquoi pas ? »Demandais-je toute la douleur du monde dans le regard.

« Parce que tu n'est pas un chien »répondit-il

« J'ai trouvé tu regardera ça superficiellement »dis-je

« Je regarderais très bien »dit-il « tu est un animagus pas un chien »

« Mais les sauts et la gymnastique serait bien pour mon âme de chien. »Dis-je « J'avais alors l'impression d'avoir un devoir, un défi, vois-tu. En plus, tu comprends, je n'ai rien contre toi et Emilia mais j'ai parfois la nostalgie de notre groupe à nous quatre. Je pense que je devrais me trouver une jolie chienne, lui faire une portée de chiots et où trouver une occasion meilleure pour cela qu'une école pour chien ? L'école pour chien c'est le parfait marché à épouse. »

Il me regarda fixement, hébété, je perdis mon contrôle et éclatais de rire.

« Je t'ai eu ! » dis-je « Tu aurais du voir ta tête ! Hahaha ! Je t'ai bien eu ! »

« Idiot »dit-il en froissant le journal et en me le jetant mais je suis un chien, avant qu'il me touche, je pourchasse en jappant la boule de papier qui est suivit d'une autre qu'il vient de faire et ce jusqu 'à ce qu'Emilia arrive, nous ouvre la porte de la terrasse et nous pousse dans le jardin.

Rien contre la maison pour chien mais ce jeu a quand même la valeur de divertissement absolu

(1)NdT : en allemand, Sirius invente un mot à partir des expressions, ce n'est pas traduisible en français


End file.
